


After All That I Have Done to You

by blue_jack



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked to make Thor beg for it, to see him stripped down to a desperate, mewling thing that had no concept of pride or propriety, whose only thoughts were of <i>more </i>and <i>please </i>and <i>now</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All That I Have Done to You

He liked to make Thor beg for it, to see him stripped down to a desperate, mewling thing that had no concept of pride or propriety, whose only thoughts were of _more_ and _please_ and _now_.

He had no idea how many others knew that the vaunted Thor could be reduced to this, would spread his legs and beg with a filthy tongue for every last bit of pleasure that could be wrung out of him. There were times when the thought amused him, when he contemplated watching his brother under another, lesser man, and times when he could feel the rage heating up his cold blood to think of anyone else having him in such a way. So much had been taken from him, things like home and love and hope, but Thor was his—Thor whom he had made crawl to his bed one night when he'd been feeling particularly annoyed, Thor who loved him with a strength that bordered on madness even though he disdained him for it.

He slid his fingers from Thor’s shoulders to his neck, observing the shiver that produced in his brother who was on his knees before him. After everything they had been through and all the wrongs they had perpetuated against one another, Thor continued to come back to him, again and again. He did not understand it. For Loki, jealousy had grown apace with love until he’d learned the truth, then anger had overwhelmed them both. He had chosen his path and would’ve stayed away if he hadn’t been forced to return, a prince once more but not, and never to be again.

Grabbing a fistful of golden hair, he tilted Thor's head so he could see his expression as he fucked his mouth with no consideration for how well he took it. Not that Thor ever asked for consideration, nor seemed to want it. Not that he would have given it to him even if he had.

He pressed forward slowly until he could go no further and he stilled, watched as Thor's eyes fluttered open, wet with tears that he had never seen fall no matter what Loki had said or done, face slowly turning red as he withheld his very breath from him.

Thor’s hands tightened around his thighs, getting tighter and tighter as he fought against his natural instinct to push him away, and Loki enjoyed the signs of his internal struggle, almost as much as the sight of Thor’s lips stretched wide around his cock. He questioned in his darker moments how much was game and how much was not, but he had yet to come to an acceptable answer, and each new incident made him wonder all the more.

He frowned at the thought, pulling away completely, and looked on as Thor fell forward, one hand touching the ground as he coughed. The position put him in mind of other things, and that was better, that would erase the disquiet, and he let his clothes fall away from him with a few whispered words.

“Loki,” Thor gasped as he entered him, raising his hips higher in supplication, and it was what he’d needed, Thor brought low before him, pierced so sweetly on his cock.

“Beg me for it,” he demanded suddenly, wanting to hear the words, because surely that was victory, to have Thor abase himself before him. He thrust forward harshly and Thor whimpered in response, his body clenching around him.

“Please,” Thor moaned. “Please, Loki.” But it wasn’t enough, and he hissed impatiently, digging his fingers into Thor’s hips, letting his magic flow in jagged lines over his skin so he shuddered, shouting at the sudden almost biting pleasure.

“Again,” Loki commanded, fucking him as if to force more words out of him, unwilling to be denied.

But nothing Thor said appeased him, no matter how long Loki toyed with his body, and it was a hollow revenge to twist him into one degrading position after another, to listen to the many obscenities that dripped from his mouth as he fucked him until Thor pleaded for respite as he had never done on the battlefield.

When it was over, Loki stared up at the arched ceiling, satiated but unsatisfied, and Thor pulled him close, wrapping himself around him with a confidence that was unjustified. He typically preferred to take his leave afterwards, but he allowed it this once, Thor’s weight disturbing in its comfort.

It was only when Thor whispered, “I love you,” the words given freely and not taken as all the others had been, that Loki rose out of the bed, his clothes swirling around him. He slammed the door closed as he left, recoiling from the desire to draw Thor closer still that had suffused him at that moment, and he fled to his room, wondering who had been brought low after all.


End file.
